Message In a Bottle
by havelocke
Summary: Riku just wants some time alone with Sora. [riku x sora] crack.


**Note:** I wrote this because it's true. Just to warn, there's spoilers for the ending of KH2.

* * *

Message in a Bottle

* * *

_Thinking of you wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky—one sky, one destiny. –Kairi_

The sky became a mixture of soft pinks and orange hues as the sun began to set behind the ocean. Kairi stared out, wondering if the latest bottle that she'd sent some minutes ago would make it to its rightful destination. It bemused her really, it's been six months since she sent the first bottle, and since then she hasn't gotten a response from neither Riku nor Sora. The ocean could be at fault with its vast body and violent currents, but of the 200 bottles that she'd sent after the first, there had to be some likelihood that **one** of them had made it to the boys.

"Hey Kairi, what's wrong?"

She turned and saw Selphie look at her with worry in her emerald eyes. She lightly smiled and tucked a ruby strand behind her ear.

"Oh, Nothing Selphie." She looked out at the ocean again and the simple action just made her mind wheel with complaints which brought about an irksome feeling.

Really, she'd been through dark smoky portals, a guy with a serious Sora complex, a duck in a sailor suit, a talking king mouse and a doppelganger named Naminé who couldn't draw despite all the years she's been at it. It was enough weird shit to last her two lifetimes and she refused to believe that the ocean was the only thing in the universe without a damn plot hole.

"You're still waiting aren't you?"

"I just don't get it." She sighed. "It's been six months."

Selphie smiled showing Kairi that she had to have some faith.

"This last bottle will make it. I'm sure of it," she said determined.

"You think?" Kairi asked with a spec of hope.

"Of course." Selphie peered out into the ocean and saw that the sun was halfway underwater. "It's not like they're falling off the edge of the world."

Kairi frowned knowing that the chance of that happening would be greater than the chance of the boys ever getting her message. Stupid plot holes.

"Just think about how super fun it'll be to hug and kiss him after so much time apart."

"Yeah, you're right," She said turning to her friend with a forced smile. "I just need to give them time."

Selphie squealed and grabbed onto her friend's arm. The brunette began to pull Kairi in the direction of the town babbling on about a cute outfit she'll lend her for Sora's big return.

Kairi let herself get dragged.

Frankly, her patience was waning thin and she was running out of glass bottles.

* * *

Another one? 

Riku had some serious competition going on.

He tucked the bottle safely behind his back after taking out the message. So far he'd managed to make almost two hundred paper cranes and at the rate the bottles were coming in he was going to reach a thousand in no time. He was grateful for Sora's naïveté as the boy completely ignored the growing number of glass bottles as he protected each paper crane like a mother hen from the water.

Riku thought he deserved this. Being alone with Sora was the perfect reward for all his hard work through his journey. Some may argue that his bad decisions could strip him of that right. After all, he let his soul engulf itself in darkness, aided a man with a serious bondage fetish named Diz, had an annoying king mouse excitedly squeal 'oh boy' every time he bent down to pick something up, fought a Sora look a like who was smarter than it's counter part, got the beating of a life time that almost crippled him by Xemnas, and worst of all, risked his killer good looks by turning into Ansem. Riku went through hell for the boy and the least he could get is some time alone with him…or a steamy romp on a bed of paper cranes. Riku wasn't picky.

But thankfully, now that his awesomeness was fully restored, he'd gotten the boy to himself. It was a matter of time before he had to fork Sora over to Kairi, but Riku felt like he had to indulge and stall for more time. Was he greedy? Yup. Wanted Kairi to fall in a random plot hole? With out a doubt. Was curious to know what Roxas tasted like after a kiss? Definitely. But he'd be damned if they left the realm of darkness without him copping a good feel.

"Hey Riku, look a bottle."

He broke his attention from his latest paper crane and looked up towards the water. He saw the bottle bop up and down and the moon's milky light shine on its glass surface.

Damn.

Before he could get up, Sora splashed his way towards the small vessel. He uncorked the bottle and quickly skimmed the contents of the paper. He ran back to Riku.

"Hey, it's from Kairi," he said sitting down next to an annoyed silver haired boy. Riku decided that he had to do something quick before the door to light opened.

"Thinking of you wherever you ar—"

Because tackling the boy you love works wonders in situations like these. Riku had Sora where he wanted him, trapped under his body as he held him tightly in a straddle hold. He bent down for his reward and shivered as lips parted, tongues danced, and heat circulated towards his groin.

Sora relaxed. It was about time, he thought Riku was more interested in making the cranes than taking advantage of him. He thought it was cute that Riku knew origami and knew that the real reason why so many cranes were popping up was because Riku didn't want him to read Kairi's message. It wasn't that hard to find out since the tiny birds were everywhere but it was fun pretending to be dumb.

He sighed a moan as Riku's curious lips suckled a trail down his rapid pulse of his neck.

He hoped Kairi wasn't too mad at him. In the beginning she was his number one priority but along the way Riku just had to mess canon up with his muscular body, sleek looking hair, husky voice, smooth demeanor, and badassery. Sora didn't even know he was "like that" but Donald and Goofy justified that it was only human to be attracted to things that can make a person combust into flames, so it was okay.

So, Sora switched teams and embarked on a journey that involved traveling to different worlds, rooming with a talking duck and dog, having an annoying cricket nag about how indecent it was to have dirty thoughts about Riku, blacking out for a year, waking up to find that his awesome red suit didn't fit anymore, finding out that people prefer Roxas over him, trying to tell Axel that mouth to mouth resuscitation did not involve your tongue, fighting a billion heartless, and finally defeating Xemnas after oh so many forms. It had all been a bad acid trip, but it was worth it since he got to spend some time with Riku alone.

Things were getting a bit hot despite the cool water that sloshed it's way to them every once in a while. Sora contemplated removing some articles of clothing when something hard knocked against his head.

"Oww," he muffled. Riku stopped and looked up to see another bottle.

"Great, another one." Riku's words dripped with sarcasm.

Sora reached for the bottle and saw a red sheet of paper rolled up inside.

"Hey, this one is different."

He uncorked it and revealed its contents.

"What does it say?" Riku asked.

"Um…" Sora nervously laughed.

He never knew that Kairi could write with such a colorful vocabulary. She was seriously going to rip his head off.


End file.
